how can i say i love her
by Spiritumiracle26
Summary: Morfran is planing something for valentines day for someone but who made a gift to show her that he loves her but is too shy to explaining to tell her how he really feels about her. will things go as planned or will things be worst for him. what will happen to this little hedgehog monster on Valentines day


Coraline and Marionette belongs to my amigo ( friend ) Shelbi-Cat

Morfran ' Ocean ' Vampiro ' Kiki ' Wolfbane ' Amun and Alavi belongs to me.

In the pumpkin hill zone manson home to Amun and Alavi with their 5 children.

It was valentines day and everyone is doing gifts to show how much they care about to friends ' family and love ones but a certain little hedgehog monster was planing on something to give his childhood crush a special gift for valentines day for that very special someone in his life. He wanted to show how much she ment for him.

Morfran's p.o.v :

Ok gotta find the right flowers i think these black ' white and orange and maybe flowers will look perfect for this bouquet.

Now lets see if i can find some spooky stuff all over like spiders and cobwebs.

Shortly I didn't realize my one of my brothers was watching me being a exsighted little kid at chirstmas fussing over making a beautiful bouquet for someone i really loved. It shortly end up me being startled by my own brother Vampiro

Vampiro p.o.v :

I shouted at Morfran and I startled him It was pretty funny to scare him . But morfran didn't thought it was funny at first then he told me that I surpize him.

I asked him a guestion and grab the flowers and said so this is the girl you have a crush on hehe

In the pumpkin hill zone manson home to Amun and Alavi with their 5 children.

It was valentines day and everyone is doing gifts to show how much they care about to friends ' family and love ones but a certain little hedgehog monster was planing on something to give his childhood crush a special gift for valentines day for that very special someone in his life. He wanted to show how much she ment for him.

Morfran's p.o.v :

Ok gotta find the right flowers i think these black ' white and orange and maybe flowers will look perfect for this bouquet.

Now lets see if i can find some spooky stuff all over like spiders and cobwebs.

Shortly I didn't realize my one of my brothers was watching me being a exsighted little kid at chirstmas fussing over making a beautiful bouquet for someone i really loved. It shortly end up me being startled by my own brother Vampiro

Vampiro p.o.v :

I shouted at Morfran and I startled him It was pretty funny to scare him . But morfran didn't thought it was funny at first then he told me that I surpize him.

I asked him a guestion and grab the flowers and said so this is the girl you have a crush on hehe

I saw how red his face gets when i mention a that he liked this girl to him. He and me started agruing until our big brother Ocean gotten mad at me for teasing Morfan I apologize to our little brother.

Ocean's p.o.v :

I went asking my little brother Vampiro to quite teasing Morfran will ya. I know you like to push his buttons are you so post to help dad and papa with the bake sell ?

I saw Vampiro's shocked expression and he flys away as quickly as he can i chuckle a bit. So i looked at Morfran and said Morfran are you trying to impress her don't worry she will like the gift. We better get going if you want to visit her.

Morfran ran past me quickly and i had to help out with the green house to get dinner ready.

Morfran p.o.v : I went to go to my room to craft some stuff and I was nervous i went on doing my crafts by making paper bats and spiders and getting cobwebs to make a nice bouqet.

Then I went on making a plush animal the represent me even though i cut myself a little and had to stop a few times due getting nerious and had to get the bandages then put it in a box .

It may toke a very long time it was worth it making it. I went off and saw my dads and my sister and little brother in the kitchen i said hi daddy and papa

my daddy who is normal hedgehog saw the flowers and gifts so he said aww your giving the flowers and the gift to her my little hoglet is now a little hedgehog.

My father chuckled seeing this remind him when he did something like this to show my daddy he loved him.

Kiki was squealing exsightly snd making sure i looked good i told her to calm down a little otherwise Wolfbane will wake up. I told my dads i be back soon.

Well... Something bad happened to me it was Raptor meanest bully he found me and startled to tackle me down trying to take away my flowers and gift.

I refused to give it to him i wanted to stand up for myself yet i got a few bruises and a black eye and a bloody nose and he managed to get my card i made and almost but one flower was saved from him

Raptor p.o.v :

i manage to get that card from that stupid mutated rat and read the card.

I was laughing saying ha you know rat I don't think she likes you.

She felt sorry for you you don't deserved her she better off without you. Of course The little rat ends up biting my tail very hard i swear that rat has sharp fangs and did his eyes changed color and shape?!

I screamed after seeing how he really looked like. I told him i be back and next time i bring my friend.

Morfran's p.o.v :

I didn't know what came over me. I was angry at raptor for saying these things but somehow i may think he right about me.

How can i tell her that i love her i bet anything that she doesn't want me for who I am. I managed to saved the doll but the bouquet was ruined.

It wasn't my lucky day. I went to her house shortly and ring the door bell I was nerious to tell Coraline how I really feel about her. But who can love a monster like me?

End ...


End file.
